Rock (Healer)
Rock is a very old tom with only a few tufts of fur along his spine, blind, egg-like, bulging gray eyes , twisted claws, a rat-like tail, and a lumpy body. History In the Power of Three Series ''Dark River :He appears in the tunnels underneath WindClan territory in the distant past. He tells Fallen Leaves that to become a sharpclaw, he must get through the maze to the moorland on the other side. He keeps track of how many cats have attempted this challenge, and how many survived, by scratching lines on a smooth stick, and marking a line through the ones who made it. He asks Fallen Leaves if it was raining, knowing the danger of floods. Fallen Leaves knew it had barely begun to rain, but, not knowing about the flooding and eager to become a sharpclaw, denies it. He then drowns when the tunnel floods. :He is also seen by Jaypaw in the flooded tunnels. He scratches the stick with five long lines and three small ones. He later scratches through the lines, indicating that all eight of them will live. Outcast :In the beginning of the book, Jaypaw remembers Rock's scent while he was making the scratches in the stick. Jaypaw had almost felt that Rock was guiding his paws. :A little later, Jaypaw wants to speak to Rock, but couldn't because the Healer would not appear. Jaypaw thinks that Rock and Fallen Leaves are angry with him. :Later, Jaypaw tells Hollypaw about Rock and Fallen Leaves. When he goes to the Moonpool, he believes Rock would speak to him, which ends up being true. Jaypaw ends up seeing StarClan and when he and Leafpool are following Feathertail, he spots the old Healer under a bush. :Rock appears to Jaypaw at the Tribe of Rushing Water's cavern. He explains to Jaypaw that the prophecy foretelling the destiny of Jaypaw and his littermate, Lionpaw, but not Hollypaw, came from when all three Tribes lived beside the Lake. Long Shadows :Rock mentions the first leaders of the Clans being unhappy about the wrongdoings of Sol. Later on, he sends an interactive dream to Jaypaw explaining how and why the ancient cats left the lake. He also tells of what happened to Jay's Wing at the start of the ancient journey to the mountains. Sunrise :Rock appears to Jayfeather without the use of the stick, telling him the stick isn't the only way to reach him. Jayfeather questions him on Squirrelflight's lie, and Rock tells him the answers lies within his own Clan, if he can find them. This doesn't satisfy the medicine cat, and Rock tells him he cannot give the help he wants, and that he should make his own future. When Mousefur calls for Jayfeather, Rock vanishes. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Jayfeather speaks to Rock asking him if he knows what is happening in the Dark Forest. Rock speaks into his ear, whispering that he does know, but he cannot, and would not, stop the final battle, and that it needed to come. :He explains why he did not tell Jayfeather about Leafpool and Crowfeather, that there had been no room in his destiny for rejection because of the warrior code being broken. Jayfeather is enraged, and as he hurls questions at Rock, Rock tells him that he is no cat's friend, that he has too much knowledge for friendship. As Rock begins to fade away, he tells Jayfeather that his curse is to live forever, knowing what has been and what will be, and powerless to change anything. :As Rock fully disappears, Jayfeather, enraged, snaps the stick in half, thus signaling his felt betrayal by Rock and the ancient cats. Night Whispers :Rock is seen in one of Jayfeather's visions. He is at the Moonpool with StarClan when the lake suddenly freezes over, leaving only Rock, staring at Jayfeather. :He is later seen when Jayfeather attempts to save Flametail from drowning in the frozen lake. However, he tells Jayfeather to let him go, as it was Flametail's time to die, not his. Sign of the Moon :Jayfeather journeys into the tunnels in his dreams and meets Rock. He asks why Jayfeather broke his stick. Jayfeather tells him he was angry with Rock for being unresponsive when he tried to contact him. He frustatedly asks what is so important about the stick, although he knows it was an important part of history. Rock responds sharply, telling Jayfeather that the stick was an important part of history and that Jayfeather cannot choose on a whim whether or not Rock will speak with him. Jayfeather is momentarily embarrassed, then he exits the tunnels with help from Fallen Leaves, causing him to wake up. :He is then seen, when Jayfeather is back with the ancients, telling Jayfeather that Half Moon must be the Healer, as she saw the sign of the moon. Jayfeather is angry with this, saying that he wants to live the life the the rest of his Clanmates were living. Stating that Rock cannot force him to name Half Moon the Healer, he tries to turn away, but Rock blocks his way, saying he can force him to if he has to. Jayfeather runs away from him, distraught, but eventually does as he said and names Half Moon the Healer. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :He talks about traveling to the Moonpool with the two other healers. He says he can feel StarClan's pelts brush his as they learn to walk the new sky, and about how he hopes that the Moonpool will bring them "...serenity, wisdom, and guidance for many moons to come." Cats of the Clans :Rock is the narrator of ''Cats of the Clans. He tells Blossomkit, Adderkit, and Mosskit stories about some significant Clan cats, along with kittypets, Tribe cats, rogues, and loners. : Trivia *Because of his power and knowledge, it was revealed that Rock feels he cannot show emotion.Erin Hunter Answers Your Questions Summer 2011 *In one book it is mentioned that he is the first Teller of the Pointed Stones, but in Sign of the Moon, when Jayfeather goes back to the time of The Ancients, he is told to tell Half Moon to become the first Teller of the Pointed Stones. References ﻿